Code-Digi-Shippuden
by neostardustdragon101
Summary: Three young heroes must join together to stop a great evil that threatens to engulf all worlds in total darkness can they ban together and save their worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, Digimon, or Code Geass. But if I did Naruto would have been a hell of a lot stronger, Lelouch and Kallen would have been together, and Davis would have matured.

...Flashback one week...

It was a long an treacherous mission for the retrieval squad of Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, but it was more treacherous for Naruto Uzumaki. It came down to fighting his comrade rival to keep him from going to Nuke-nin Orochimaru who wanted the ocular power known as the Sharingan.

In a last ditch effort Naruto called upon the chakra of the Kyubi no Kitsune to defeat Sasuke who harnessed the power of a cursed mark put on him by Orochimaru. When they collided both were knocked unconsciously as Kakashi Hatake arrived and brought them back to Konoha while the others were rounded up and brought back to the hospital.

The group was recuperating in Konoha's hospital for several days. Over that time Sakura and Ino had come by this room and slapped him blaming him for Sasuke's condition. Shikamaru had also came by and told him that Neji, and Chouji were going to okay, but sadly that Tenten, and Kiba had also blamed him for the condition of their teammates and turned on him.

After Shikamaru had left, Teuchi and Ayame had come t Naruto's room to give him some get-well-soon ramen. He was about to grab a bite at his favorite ramen stand until an Anbu landed before him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're presence is demanded by the council immediately."

"What, and just when I was about to eat!" he sighed, "Alright let's get this over with." He headed off to the Administration building where a big issue was about to be addressed that would lead to outrage.

Naruto stood before Tsunade, the elders and both the shinobi and civilian councils.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. For the attempt of murdering a Konoha shinobi, and the threat of releasing the Kyubi, you are hereby stripped from you're rank and banished from Konoha. You have exactly two days to get your stuff and leave. If you are seen here after the days are up, you will be killed on sight." Danzo announced.

"WHAT?!" Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage bellowed, "What did you say?!" she demanded.

"You've heard us correctly Princess, Naruto Uzumaki is to be banned from Konoha for attempting murder on Sasuke Uchiha." Danzo continued.

"You can't do that!" Naruto shouted in outrage.

"But we can Uzumaki and we will." Homura warned him.

"Last I recall the mission was to bring Sasuke back to the village at all costs!" Naruto reminded them.

"Regardless of the details, you did and in fact nearly murdered a Konoha shinobi." Danzo retorted.

"So what was I suppose to do let Sasuke kill me and go to Orochimaru?" Naruto demanded, "Even you old fossils should know there's no such thing as a clean fight on the battlefield! Besides you think he was busted up, look what he did to me!" he lifted his shirt up showing two scars that Sasuke jabbed into his chest from his Chidori technique and both were incredibly close to the heart.

The clan heads looked in sorrow for the boy seeing he took so many hits from his supposed comrade and is getting repaid by being banned.

"Nevertheless of your injuries Uzumaki, our word is clear." Koharu answered.

"This is stupid!" Naruto called, "You're favoring a bloody traitor over someone who risked his life for this village?!"

"Silence demon!" a villager shouted as more villagers started trash talking him.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade bellowed silencing them.

"You all cannot hold Naruto responsible for the trouble Sasuke Uchiha was put the retrieval squad through! He may have used the Kyubi's chakra but he clearly has it under control, as he demonstrated in Chunin exams, where he defeated Hyuga Neji without causing him any undue harm." Tsunadr voiced in having heard about it.

"With all due respect Tsunade," Danzo continued, "Jiraiya's with the container has not given us the desired results. Clearly the boy's emotions are linked to his ability to call upon the demon's power, and since he is unable to control his emotions, he cannot control a powerful enough amount of demonic chakra without losing control of his actions. The Uchiha's injuries are proof enough to attest to this."

"Danzo you are seriously crossing the line!" Tsunade ordered until Naruto called.

"It's ok grandma." Naruto answered without lifting his face up to look at anybody.

"Naruto." Tsunade gasped.

"You council guys, you've been at my throat ever since I was born because of something I had no control of nor did I ever ask to be a part of," he continued, "But I guess that doesn't matter to you does it? Nothing ever does. I'd hoped I'd be able to make an impact in this village and show you all I'm not what you think of me as. But I guess I was wrong… You're just selfish assholes biased towards anybody different from you!"

The civilians started lashing out at him until Tsunade shouted, "QUIET! As Hokage I demand a compromise if I am to actually more or which against my own will banish Naruto that I ask for something in return."

"What do you wish of Tsunade?" Homura asked.

"That if Naruto is banned from the village. Sasuke Uchiha is to be put under permanent lockup and have his chakra sealed off for attempting to go nuke-nin and attacking a Konoha shinobi!"

The civilians started objecting until Shikaku Nara voiced his opinion, "I side with Tsunade on these terms."

"As do I." Chouza Akimichi agreed.

"Me too." Inoichi Yamanaka said.

"And me." Tsume Inuzuka added.

"I side with Tsunade as well." Shibi Aburame said.

"And so do I." Hiashi Hyuga finished.

Danzo frowned seeing Tsunade's supportive members of the clan heads were overpowering against his plot to get rid of Naruto but sighed, "The council approves of this request, only if Uzumaki Naruto leaves Konoha."

"And I will." Naruto frowned.

"Then you have exactly two days to leave. Your time starts now." Danzo said as the meeting ended.

Naruto without saying a word turned around and walked off before Tsunade could call out to him.

Two days later Naruto left the village without so much as a single goodbye to anyone.

...

Naruto jumped from branch to branch, it had been two days since he had been banished and was making his way to the land of Waves.

He stopped jumping as he felt something wet touch his nose. He looked up to see dark clouds begin to form in the sky. He soon noticed a cave nearby and went inside, he watched from the cave a rain fell heavily from the sky. He leaned back against the stone walls of the cave and closed his eyes.

"Naruto..."

His eyes shot open as he searched around. "Who's there?!" Naruto demanded.

His eyes widened as he realised who it is before his turned into anger. "Leave me alone you damn fox! You've caused me enough problems already!"

"Calm yourself child. I am not the Nine-Tails."The voice said causing Naruto's eyes to widen..

"Then…who are you? Or better yet, where are you!?" Naruto asked. He got his answer when he saw a old man had wrinkly gray skin a pair of horns sticking out of his temples. He had pale red hair and a goatee that reached down towards his crotch he also wore a white kimono.

"Are you…the voice?"

"Yes." The old man replied, shocking the blond.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked once more.

"I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the sage of Six Paths." The old man answered.

("Old man, is that really you?") The Kyubi no kitsune said from within Naruto shocked to see his long gone creator and father figure.

"Yes it is Kurama" Hagoromo said with a smile. "It's good to see you my child."

"Wait, wait, wait." Naruto said looking at the old man with confusion. "Your the Kyubi's dad?!"

"Yes, I am the father of all the Biju." The sage said shocking Naruto. "Then you've got to be well over a hundred years old. How are you alive?"

"I am merely a sprit, and I have been watching you for a long time Naruto Uzumaki. I know everything about you Naruto. You see, for all your life I've been watching over you. And everyday, I can see that the darkness in your heart has been increasing more and more, and it's been getting my attention ever since."Hagoromo said, shocking Naruto. "The people of the village hate you because of what you hold within you, the very same beast that attacked their home and killed all their loved ones. They hate you because they think you're the Nine-Tails itself and yet you prove so hard to them that you're not the Tailed Beast."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto roared out as he glared angrily at the Sage. It was bad enough that he was betrayed by everyone in the Village, but he didn't want to remember them and the pain that they caused! It was just too much! "If you know so much about me then tell me something that I don't know about myself!"

"Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze."Hagoromo said, confusing Naruto.

"Kushina…Uzumaki? Who's that? And who's Minato Namikaze?" The blond asked curiously.

"If you would like to know the truth of who you really are, touch the Scepter, and I'll show you everything." Hagoromo replied.

Naruto looked down at the ground in thought. He wanted to know who he is, along with the people that Hagoromo just said.

This is it! He can finally learn the truth about everything about himself and more importantly find out who his parents are. He looked at the Scepter and touched it before he gasped in shock as images appeared in his head.

It was then he saw everything in history. The battle between the Sage of Six Paths and the Ten-Tails, before he separated the beast's chakra into Nine, thereby giving birth to the Nine-Tailed Beasts. The Six Paths' Sons and their battle for who would be Clan Heir. He saw the birth of both the Senju Clan and Uchiha Clan and the fight between the First Hokage and some dude named Madara Uchiha and the latter was able to control the Nine-Tails. What really caught Naruto's interest was the Uzumaki Clan. Apparently, they were the greatest masters of Sealing Jutsu and because of that they became feared. They were also recognizable because they have red hair.

He also saw a woman named Mito Uzumaki and she was married to the First Hokage. She even became the first holder of the Nine-Tails, called a Jinchuriki, shocking Naruto to the core. Before Mito died of old age, she sealed the Nine-Tails into a girl, making her the second holder. He figured was this Kushina Uzumaki. He saw how she was treated as well, but it was only because of her red hair and that she came from another village. That was when she was kidnapped by the Cloud Shinboi but was saved by a boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes like him.

The images began to change into that night. The night before the Nine-Tails attack. Naruto was now shell-shocked and was in disbelief as he found out that this Minato and Kushina were in fact his own parents! The Hero of the Leave Village and Idol, the Fourth Hokage, was in fact his father!

He watched as a masked man came in after he just got born, and how said man released the Nine-Tails from his mother. And then it began. He saw how his father sealed the Yang Half of the Nine-Tails inside of him and that the fox was about to kill his baby self, before his parents got in the way. He listened to his parents last words to him and was in tears.

As the last memory finished, Naruto gasped again as he removed his hand from the Scepter. His eyes widened in disbelief and shock as he got on his knees.

"No way…the Fourth Hokage is…my dad…" Naruto said as tears fell from his eyes. "And the Old Man knew about it this whole time…Pervy Sage knew also…even Tsunade…"

"That's right Naruto." Mephiles said. "Your father wanted you to be seen as a hero for saving the Hidden Leaf Village, but the Third Hokage let his age get to him and because of it, he allow people to abuse you, the Son of his Sucessor! He should've told everyone the truth about your Heritage but instead, he didn't. He's been lying to you for your entire life, about the Nine-Tails being sealed in you, your parents, everything! And that Toad Sannin…Jiraya loved your father like he was his own son, and after the Nine-Tails attack, he couldn't even look at you no more seeing how you look exactly like him! He left you by yourself for his so-called 'research' and never once tried to visit or see you!"

"And as for Tsunade, your own Godmother, she was suppose to take care of you but she didn't! She abandoned you after both of your parents were killed and all she's ever done was drink and gamble! How that woman is a descendant of my mine is beyond me." The sage said disappointed with how far his descendants had fallen since Harashima had died.

"So they knew..all this time...and never told me." Naruto said as his nails dug into the ground his hands forming tight fist. A dark malevolent aura surrounding his body.

"Calm yourself Naruto, if you allow hatred and rage to fill your heart the darkness within will consume you and make you what the leaf have claimed you to be." Hagoromo said placing a gentle hand on the boys shoulders. Naruto looked into Hagoromo's eyes as he offered the young Jinchuriki and sincere smile.

Naruto sighed and the darkness around his body began to subside.

"So why are you hear great grandpa Hagoromo?" Naruto asked earning a chuckle from elderly sage.

"Yes you will have the powers of both Asura and Indra as well as Hikaru Uzumaki, my elder brother.

Hagoromo formed a pool of water and waved his staff over the pool. when the ripples cleared Naruto saw a man with long brown hair cut short on top. Two locks wrapped in bandages framed either side of his face. His eyebrows were cut short, a symbol of his nobility, and his eyes had blue markings around them, which were turned up at the corners. He wore a high-collared, light-coloured kimono held closed by a dark sash. The collar of the kimono was adorned with magatama. He wore a black full-bodied suit underneath. Then the pool rippled again and a second person appeared had short, spiky brown hair, two locks of which were wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face in a similar manner to his brother. He possessed stern facial features. He wore what seemed to be a blank forehead protector and at a later time, bandages around his forehead. He wore a light-coloured kimono with magatama adorned around the collar. The kimono was held closed by a dark-coloured sash. Underneath, he wore a black full-body suit. "Let me give you a small lesson in history young Naruto. "A millennium ago, my mother, Kaguya, who longed for peace believed it was necessary for her to attain godlike powers in order to put an end to all humanity's conflicts. In her quest she met a man named Arashi of Uzu, he was a young man who sought to become a great hero it was on this journey that he and my mother met." An image of Kaguya appeared sitting by the lake with a young boy in his late teens with long red spiked hair and cerulean blue eyes like Naruto's both stared into the others eyes with nothing but happiness and love. " Soon my mother came to bare a child and they were willing to spend eternity together. However their happiness would soon be brought to an end, the ancient Uzumaki were a tribe of sages who used their powers bind the many demons that flooded the world they were a truly noble clan." Another image was shown of Arashi bringing Kaguya to a prospering village surrounded by swirling tides the people all rushed towards the couple. "The Uzumaki's welcomed my mother with open arms and treated her as one of their own teaching her their ways. However their was on among the Uzumaki clan who sought to use their power to conquer the world."

"Why would he do that?" Naruto asked seeing the property of his ancestors.

"He believed humanity would one day become so corrupted it would destroy the world they came to love and this man's name was Waru Uzumaki. The water soon shifted again an new image was shown a tall man with a long face, broad chin, and pronounced cheekbones. He has long black hair, which reaches to his lower back, and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows. He has well-kept mutton chops and a connected mustache, but is otherwise clean-shaven. He wore a white kimono with a black version of the Uzumaki clan symbol on his back. "Waru called for the Uzumaki clan to use their power to unit the world but Kami the father for both Waru and Arashi said it was not the Uzumaki way as they sought only peace between the world's. So in his on will Waru opened the demonic seal and unleashed a plague of demons on the earth. However Arashi would not allow this, so together with the friends he'd made over his journey the fought together against the demons. It soon came to only the two brothers."

Waru and Arashi grit their teeth as their blades clashed against each other Arashi's body covered by a crimson aura in the form of dragon with Waru who was also covered in black demonic aura. The two brothers charged at on another, Kaguya ran through the scorched land as fast as she could...but she was to late as blood sprayed out onto the grass and both brothers fell to the ground. Tears fell from Kaguya's eyes as she ran to Arashi's side and cradled his body in her arms but while she mourned the death of her love a small piece of dark aura entered Kaguya's body.

"After the battle a fragment of Waru's darkness entered mother's bodyand as time passed she began to lose trust in humanity as the power she now held ultimately corrupted her. This eventually led her to madness as she created her ideal of peace by trapping her victims in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, which changed her public image from that of a benevolent goddess into that of a Demon. Some time later, In a fit of envy that her sons had inherited her chakra, Kaguya combined with the Shinju itself and turned against them in the form of the monstrous Juubi. Their intense battle ended with me and my brothers separating and absorbing our mother's powerful chakra while sealing her body to form the core of a celestial body that would become known as the moon. My brother Homura later departed along with the rest of the Ōtsutsuki clan to the moon to guard his mother's remains, while I stayed in order to spread chakra to humanity and teach them the concept of Ninshū. my ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, I chose to entrust his dream and legacy to Indra and Asura, and began to teach them ninshū. The my son, Indra, was acknowledged by me as a true prodigy, who quickly began to revel in his natural prowess and became very solitary. The younger son, Asura, proved to be the exact opposite, having shown no special abilities or natural talent, but he pushed on through his limitations, growing stronger and more mature because of his struggles and making friends with others along the way. I acknowledged Asura's chosen path, agreeing that love and cooperation were the true keys to peace. Inspired by his younger son, I separated the Juubi' chakra within his body and used his to divide it into nine separated bodies, creating the Biju and giving each a name. As a result of extracting them all at once, I was left weakened and incapacitated for several months, though the powerful life force of the Juubi husk kept me alive. Some time after their creation, the young tailed beasts were told that they were all still linked to one another despite being separate entities. I also told them that they would eventually become one again, yet not as they originally were, and that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is. I eventually sealed the husk of the Juubi within the moon. On my deathbed, I chose Asura to be my successor, but Indra was, overcome by bitterness and envy as well as being encouraged and manipulated by Black Zetsu, fought against Asura, beginning a war between them that would continue through their descendants. Suspecting that Indra or one of his reincarnations would eventually attempt to take Asura's power for themselves, I left behind a tablet detailing his history in an attempt to make them reconsider. Only those who possess the Rinnegan can fully decipher the contents of the tablet, while a reader with other dojutsu such as the Sharingan can still partially interpret the information. However, unknown to me, Black Zetsu, a manifestation of my mother's will, had altered the contents of his tablet so he could manipulate Indra's descendants, the Uchiha, through the ages into resurrecting Kaguya and initiating the Mugen Tsukuyomi Anew."

"So what about your elder brother." Naruto asked.

"Hikaru began traveling throughout the world's searching for the others who Waru had infused with a fragment of his darkness."

"A fragment of his darkness?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, in their training the Uzumaki clan discovered a way to travel to and from different worlds. Waru used this knowledge to seek out allies who shared his goal to unite all worlds as one and untrusted them with a fragment of his soul as a sign of friendship. With this even if he would be killed and his body destroyed that part of his soul would live on until the day he would return." Hagoromo explained.

"So how many times did he split hi soul apart?" Naruto asked with slight fear.

"No one truly knows..."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Naruto asked clinging to Hagoromo's every word

"As I said I am here to make you my successor in Ninshu…you hold two powers, the "body" powerful life force and physical energy of the Senju, and the chakra of the Uzumaki and the shape manipulation that will help you reach new levels of Ninshu." Hagoromo said.

"You are one of the chosen warriors who will joined together and stop Waru from fulfilling his ambitions." Hagoromo said offering his hand to Naruto. "But the chose is all yours."

Naruto looked at the Sages hand as everything he just learned began to digest in his mind before looking at Hagoromo.

Digimon-Universe.

Davis and his Digimon partner Veemon were running through the streets of Odaiba to get to the park. He was really late for a Digidestined meeting, but it wasn't Davis fault, believe me. Davis's best friend Ken had called Davis asking why he wasn't at the park. When Davis asked why, Ken told him that the others had called a Digidestined meeting.

Soon enough, Davis and Veemon arrived at the park. But only Tai, Agumon, Wormmon, and Ken were still there. It looked like Davis was too late. Davis and Veemon stopped in front of Ken and Wormmon.

"Davis where were you? The meeting had just ended." Ken said to Davis.

"I wasn't told that was a Digidestined meeting Ken." Davis replies.

"What Kari and the others never called you?" Tai asked with confusion. He had told his younger sister to tell everyone about today's meeting.

"Guess it slipped their minds." Davis said bashfully rubbing his head.

Though Davis seemed okay outside, inside he was confused. Why didn't any of the others tell him they were having meeting today? He was the leader of the team after all.

"Sorry about that." Ken said apolitically.

"Don't worry about Ken. It must have been an honest mistake." Davis said as he and Veemon headed home.

Ken and Tai weren't so sure, Tai made a mental note speak to Kari about this when he got home.

It was the last day of school before the weekend. School was done for the day and everyone was heading home. But it was pouring outside. Davis had no umbrella since Veemon fooled around with his and broke it. Davis stepped outside the school building and saw that it was raining like cats and dogs out there, as the saying goes.

"Oh, just great." Davis sighs. "What am I going to do?" Davis asks himself.

Then Davis saw Kari, Yolie, Cody, and TK get into Matt's van. Davis quickly ran up them. "Hey guys, wait up!"

But when Davis got near the van, the others slammed the door and the van drove off, splashing mud all over Davis. A few students who saw this, giggled at Davis' predicament. Davis gave annoyed sigh and started to walk home,. "This isn't my day." Davis mumbles to himself.

...two days later...

Davis had just got a big test on history and was shocked to find that he got a F. That was shocking since Davis actually studied for it, real hard. Yolie came up and saw this.

"What's the matter? Did little Davis flunk another test?" Yolie said teasingly causing Davis to growl at her.

Yolie smirked "Well, serves your right for not studying! Davis, all you think about is Digimon, video games, and sports. What a moron!"

Davis growls at Yolie and says, "Hey, Yolie! I think about other things too! I just don't think about them, too much! And besides, I really studied hard for this test, unlike you super nerd!"

"Yeah, right! It shows how much you studied on that test." Yolei remarked "Davis when are you going to stop being an idiot and start to do your work? You are going to be an adult soon! But I guess that you are going to still be an immature kid." Yolie said.

Davis wanted to grab Yolie by the neck, slam her to the wall, and knock her lights out. But Davis didn't to hit a girl, hit a person with glasses, and everyone in the classroom was watching. So, Davis decided not to push it. Yolie was given a warning by the study hall teacher, told to keep quiet, and not to insult other student, even if their work is bad. Yolie just shrugged it off.

"Yolie better hope that she was just being uppity." Davis growls under his breath. The rest of the day continued without incident.

Davis was walking down the hallway to exit of his school building. Davis has had enough! He was going to talk to one of the Digidestined and ask them what was going on. These three incidents were just three of many that happen between Davis and the others. All the other Digidestined, expect Ken, were either insulting him or ignoring him. These things have been happening since the defeat of MaloMyostismon, about three months ago. And now, Davis is going to get some answers. Davis was at the double doors when he saw Kari to his right. She was ignoring him lately, but Davis shrugged it off. Davis still had deep feelings for Kari. He saw that Kari had dropped her books on the floor and needed help.

"Hi Kari." Kari looked up at Davis and huffed.

"What do you want?" Kari said with a slightly cold tone. Davis was taken back by her coldness, but he decides to ignore it, for now.

"I saw that you dropped your books and need help." Davis said with a kind voice. He kneel down and reaches for a book. "Here, let me help with that."

"Don't touch my books baka!" Kari yelled shocking Davis.

"Kari i was just being ni..." Davis was cut off when Kari struck him across the face with a loud slap that echoed through the hall.

"YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN HELP ME OUT, ASK ME OUT ON A DATE, AND THEN `I LOVE YOU' JUST LIKE THAT! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL, BAKA! THAT'S JUST LIKE YOU, THINKING FOR YOURSELF!" Kari brawls Davis out and slaps Davis in the face, harder than before.

Davis stood frozen in shock, hurt by Kari's words, his eyes blackened as his a lone tear fell down his cheek. Soon the sadness was replaced with something different...rage!

Davis's body began to shake with anger as his grit his teeth and turned away. " ALL I WAS DOING WAS TRYING TO BE NICE, NOT DOING ANYTHING STUPID! AND HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING SELFISH! EVERYTHING THAT I DID WITH ALL OF WAS ANYTHING BUT SELFISH! I EVEN SAVED THE WORLD AND ALL OF YOU FROM MALOMYOTISMON! ALL I ASK FOR IS RESPECT AS A HUMAN BEING IN RETURN! BUT DO I GET THAT?! NO! I TREATED LIKE A PIECE OF TRASH!" Davis shouted this voiced laced with nothing but hate and anger.

"I DID LOVE YOU! I WOULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING FOR YOU, EVEN SARCIFICE MY LIFE FOR YOU! BUT NOT ANYMORE! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE, HIKARI KAMIYA, I HATE YOU!" With those words said Davis ran down the hall his heart broken.

Kari was totally stunned at Davis outburst at her. She realized that she just hurt, insulted, and wronged a person that did so much for the Digidestined, cared for her in his heart and who she cared for deep in her heart.

"Davis wait!" Kari called out wanting to apologize, but it was too late. Davis banged the door with his fist, making it fly open, ran outside and continued to run.

Kari just slumped to the floor, dropped her books again, and began to cry. What Kari didn't notice was the deep fist print that Davis left in the door.

Veemon, was waiting in his hiding place when he saw his partner running with tears in his eyes and ran after him.

"Davis! Hey, Davis! What's wrong?!" he called out but Davis didn't answer, he just kept running. Veemon was running after him, worrying about his best friend.

He soon saw Davis run into a nearby park and followed after him. The blue dragon soon came to stop to find his partner slamming his fist into a nearby tree.

"D..Davis?" Veemon asked with worry as he noticed the blood that leaked from Davis's Knuckle's.

"Davis, are you okay?"

Davis gives a sigh "Veemon, I'm way beyond, `not okay'. Ever since MaloMyotismon was defeated, my life has been nothing but a trash heap."

"I'm so sorryDavis. But don't worry,

I'd never even consider doing anything to you." Veemon told his partner.

Davis sighs again, and responds, "I know, Veemon."

Veemon smiles big to cheer Davis up and adds, "Yeah, we're the best of friends. And so are Ken and Wormmon. They wouldn't do anything bad to you either. And no matter what, through thick and thin, no matter what you decide to do and I will be there to back you up all the way."

Davis gives a weak smile and says to his Digimon partner, "Thanks, Veemon. You're the greatest."

"No problem." Veemon says giving a thumbs-up.

By this time, Davis and Veemon arrived at the door of Davis' apartment. Davis knew that his parents are out on errands with his older sister. Even since the final battle with MaloMyotismon, several months ago, she has been a little nicer, but not too much.

As they walked in the room they looked around and saw the note his parents had left telling him they would be back soon and walked into Davis's room they soon heard a strange noise from the computer. When Veemon looked at it, something was coming up at the computer. "What happened with the computer Davis?" Veemon asks and points to it. Davis then looked at the computer and saw that a message was coming up.

"I don't know Veemon. Looks like somebody is sending us a message." Davis said as he walked up to the screen.

Dear Digidestined of Miracles.

Both of you must come to the Digital World at once! I know that this is strange and sudden, but you have to believe, it is necessary. I have something very important to talk you about. A great evil is threaten yours and many other countless worlds. The Digidestined of Miracles is a members of the only people that have the great power needed to stop it. We need your help! If you don't come, billions upon billions of living beings will be doomed to annihilation. Please come to the Digital World. When you open up the Digi-Port and go through the portal, you will be transport to the location in the Digital World that I will be in. I must talk to the both of you. Please come and help, I beg of you! After you meet with me, you can decide to help or go home. It will be your choice. But if you help, you will have to leave your home for a long time, even years, possibly. But we need you help, Digidestined of Miracles. The fate of yours and countless other dimension depends on your power.

Davis and Veemon looked at one one another with shocked expression before they become serious and nodded.

Davis strapped on his backpack and looked over to Veemon who had a sack full of snacks.

"Are sure about this buddy" Davis asked his partner.

Veemon nodded "You already know Davis, we stick together to the end."

Davis smiled at his digimon partner before he looked at the picture of him and his family before placing the note he'd wrote on the table. He the looked towards the computer and held out his D-3.

"Alright, Digi-port open!" Davis yelled at a portal opened within the computer and he and his partner were sucked into the Digital World.

...Code-Geass Universe...

Lelouch smiled inwardly as he watched Zero appear in the middle of the road to the cries of the crowd. Zero stood still for a moment before beginning to run towards him, his cloak flowing around him, as athletic and graceful as only Suzaku could be.

And freakish, Lelouch mused, as he stood up to watch Suzaku outrun gunfire from the Knightmares leading his procession.

It only took him seconds to reach the Knightmares and vault past them, moving ever closer to the Demon Emperor. Lelouch's loyal knight, Jeremiah Gottwald, extended the blade that was hidden in his cyborg arm, leapt down from his perch beside Schneizel and ran to meet him.

"Don't shoot!" Jeremiah cried, "I'll deal with him!"

Suzaku didn't even slow, needing only a single step on Jeremiah's shoulder to get past him and Schneizel, another to land in front of Nunnally and one final step to stand in front of the Emperor.

No one saw the slight smile on Jeremiah's face, as they were all focussed on Zero standing before the 99th Emperor, the Demon Emperor.

Gasps rang out amongst the cries of 'Zero!' as he drew his sword, knocking the pistol Lelouch had drawn out of his hand and levelling his sword at the Demon Emperor's chest.

Moments later the crowd was silenced as Zero's sword slipped easily through the Emperor's chest and Lelouch slumped against him. Over Suzaku's shoulder he could see Kallen, tears streaming down her face as she cried out for Zero to stop.

Lelouch feeling the pain slowly stumbles to the edge, hoping to see his beloved sister, one last time. He falls and forward and flips onto his back sliding down leaving a trail of his shedding blood.

Without the strength to lift his head, he knew he was near his sister and smiled the most honest smile he had.

"Lelouch, are you-?" Nunnally asks Lelouch and immediately notice his smile. She gasps and reaches for his hand. And then she knew, everything that was in Lelouch's heart.

The world of C, and him giving Suzaku the mantle of Zero.

"You mean… Everything you've done… was-? Oh, big brother, I love you!" She cries.

"… Yes…I…I… destroyed the world…. And created… a new…" Lelouch says with his dying breath. He thanked C.C the most, "-, thank you, Thank you for my Geass, and I thank you…For your love." "C.C remember when I told you I'd promise you that you'd die smiling? Well, I'm sorry, I wish I was able to fulfill your true be loved." And now because—of—you – I … I ….die… smiling… Thank… You, and... I'm... Sorr- I felt my body go cold, I closed my eyes… and my soul left my body and I died.

"Please open your eyes big brother! PLEASE! BIG BROTHER!" Nunnally shouts.

Kallen and Kaguya were shocked into place.

Suzaku flourishes his sword immediately tossing Lelouch's blood on the floor like you would an offering.

Cornelia swallowed her sadness and shouted at the top of her lungs, "Lelouch the demon is dead, free his prisoners!" As everyone rushed forward she looked up at the sky and told Lelouch in a soft loving voice of a sisters', "Sorry little brother, I love you."

Everyone cheered and rushed forward.

"This isn't good everyone pull back now." Jeremiah said into the radio to his subordinates.

"Is that, who I think it is?" Tohdoh asks amazed knowing it was Suzaku.

-"It's Zero, It's him, It's Zero" Kallen interjected.

Nunnally cried and complained and asked Lelouch's body what she would do without him while everyone cheered.

Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero

Jeremiah went up to Lelouch and Nunnally and took his body before the people tore it to shreds leaving a heartbroken Nunnally with 'Zero' watching him go.

Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero

C.C has long since left the church to pack her thing to get ready leave Japan, as she opened the door to walk out the door her eyes widened.

"You..." She gasped.

...C's world...

Lelouch wakes up and finds himself at the sword of akasha. "what am I doing here, I should be dead. I can't be alive, so am I to spend eternity here"?

"Do you honestly believe I would make you spend an eternity here after you saved me from your parents"?

Lelouch quickly turns to see who the voice belonged to. In front of him is a cloaked figure with his hood up. Lelouch activates his geass and gives him a command." Tell me who you are and why I'm here".

The hooded figure then puts his hood down to reveal a face so heavenly even c.c. would stop eating pizza to marvel at his face. He has long silver hair, a pair of gold eyes. "Lelouch vi Britannia it's good to see you again. Though your geass has no effect on me I'll gladly answer your questions". Lelouch widened his eyes in shock but quickly regained his composure and said to hurry and tell him what he wants to know." I knew you wouldn't know who I am since last you saw me was when I was a giant planet, so I'll just tell you who I man said tacking a dramatic pause.

"I…am god".

Lelouch stood there shocked at who was in front of him but for the second time quickly regained his composure. "So what do I owe the pleasure of speaking with you? Do you plan on giving me my punishment personally"?

"Of course not lelouch, that is not the reason you're here, you're here because of the geass command you gave me which was to continue on with the march of time".

"What… what do you mean, the Zero Requiem should have resulted in an endless peace, so why am I here"? Lelouch was afraid of what the answer was.

"Lelouch you are chosen. You are a part of a group and warriors that are destined to destroy a great evil." God replied confusing Lelouch.

"What evil?" Lelouch asked.

"An evil that threatens not only your world but all worlds." God said shocking the demon emperor.

"You can't be serious." Lelouch said.

"I'm very serious Lelouch, and you are one of the only ones who can stop it."

"But what can I do?" He asked.

God then shook his head "As you are now nothing. But after you have trained you will have a power that's even greater than my own." God said shocking Lelouch

The teenage emperor was beyond shocked. He could have a power that was greater than god.

"Lelouch, the choice to undertake this training is yours. But know that should this evil be allowed to spread free all that you know and love will be lost, Nunally, Kallen, Suzaku. Everything you care for reduced to nothing."

Lelouch clung on to ever word god said and with out the slightest hesitation gave his answer.

"I'll do it, to protect all that is precious

to me" Lelouch said resolutely causing God to smile.

"Good to know."

Sent from Fast notepad


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rain fell heavily from the sky as thunder and lightning raged through the sky. But deep within the storm a lone figure stood hovering in the sky with a dark grin on his face as he looked at the mass of land.

"So this is his home eh?" The figure smirked. "Well then let's see if I can't make a house call."

The man said as a pair of demonic wings sprung from his back and took off, following behind him was a large mass of darkness as they make their way to their intended target

Japan.

...

Inside of a tower, the great wizard and former Keyblade Master, Yen Sid, was looking into some kind of mirror in front of him as multiple images flash before him as three figures walked into the room.

The first was young man of fifteenth with blond hair and three whiskers on each cheek. He wore a black T-shirt with a black vest with orange lining and matching pants and black shinobi sandals.

The second boy was the same age with spiked brown hair, and wore a similar outfit but with blue lining and black and red sneakers. He had a pair of goggles over his forehead.

And the last was the oldest of the three at seventeen. He had long raven black hair reaching down his lower back. He wore an outfit similar to the other two but with a black jacket and purple lining.

They were Naruto Namikaze, Davis Motomiya ,and Lelouch Vi Britannia. The three guardians of light. Over the last two years since training the boys had been trained under Yen Sid and several other masters. Genryusai Yamamoto, Alucard, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, Falongmon, the turtle Hermit Master Roshi, and Genkai several others and mastered several powers over that time such as Ki, Kedo, and chakra.

"What's wrong master Yen Sid?" Davis asked the elderly wizard.

"I have sense a great massing of darkness arising it would seem Waru's plan is finally taking shape."

"Looks like finally time to use what we've learned." Davis said cracking his knuckles.

"Easy their Davis, rember fight with body sprit 'and' mind." Yen Sid said to the former Digidestined who lowered his head.

"Right sorry master." Davis said before asking "So where is this darkness anyway?"

Yen Sid gave a heavy sigh "It's in Lelouch's home world."

The purple clad D-Warrior tensed at Yen Sid's words. In the past two years he'd never thought he would have thought the darkness would come to his home world.

"A-are you sure master?" Lelouch asked hesitantly with his master nodding confirming his fear.

"It would appear an old enemy has made it his goal to destroy all which you hold dear."

Lelouch clenched his fist and grit his teeth in anger knowing whom Yen Sid ment.

Brief flashes went through his mind of a kindly old man who showed a young man the ways of medicine and healing. Those images soon replaced with a shadowy figure cloaked in darkness standing over his blood stand body. Lelouch rushing to his fallen masters side as he handed the boy his blade.

"Master please let me go back." Lelouch said shocking his friends.

"Lelouch are you carzy?!"

"Davis is right, if you go back to your world it's like signing your on death sentence." Naruto remarks knowing about Lelouch's past as the demon emperor of Britannia.

"I know that Naruto!" Lelouch yelled before he clenched his hand into a tight fist. "I still have people I care for back there. And won't let that 'him' hurt my family."

The young sage looked at his friends eyes and saw no sign of hesitation. He gave a small sigh before his lips curve into a small smile. He knew once Lelouch was set on something he would see it through.

"Well then let's go." Naruto said.

"W..what?" Lelouch said with surprise.

"I said let's go save your home." Naruto said before turning to the former Digidestined. "You coming Dai?" He asked earning a grin from his friend and his partner.

"You know it, right Veemon." Davis said as his partner nodded.

"Hold on you guys this is my fight! There's no reason for you three to.."

"We're your family too Lelouch and, family always sticks together." Naruto said placing his hand on the boys shoulder along with Davis.

"Naruto, Davis..."

The black Prince was shocked that his friends would do this for him. Recalling their own experiences being betrayed by their former comrades he felt sure they would try to talk him out of this. But then he remembered how long the three of them had spent fighting side by side, the blood they had shed the evil they had faced. And lone tear fell from his cheek. "Thank you guys."

...

The anniversary of Lelouch's death came as a day of celebration to the world. But to Kallen, Nunnally, and Suzaku, it was a day of mourning. All three of them made a pilgrimage to Lelouch's secret grave, which Suzaku dug himself with the help of Jeremiah Gottwald and surprisingly General Tohdoh and Ohgi. As the three of them made their way up on the hill where they had Lelouch buried, Suzaku noticed someone standing at the top.

"Stay here," he said to Kallen and Nunnally.

Suzaku, dressed as Zero, walked up the hill with great stealth. When he got to the top he saw that he was alone…with a horrible sight.

"No!" he shouted as he slammed his into ground with rage.

Kallen pushed Nunnally up the hill with great speed to see what their friend was yelling about. Then they saw what had upset Suzaku so much. Lelouch's grave had been dug up. The body was gone, and the headstone was smashed to rubble.

"Oh god," Kallen cried as she fell to her knees. "No, no, it can't be true."

"Why? Who could have done this?" Nunnally cried.

"I fill find out and I'll make them pay." Suzaku growled under his mask, his eyes burning with rage.

While the trio wallowed in their sadness and rage they failed to notice a dark figure lurking behind a nearby tree. He looked at them with a pair of blood red eyes his lips curved in sinister smile.

...

They turned and saw a man dressed in a sleeveless red version of Zero costume. He was six feet tall, Britannian in ethnicity, his face was drenched with blood, his smile showed yellow pointed teeth, and his eyes were red with Geass.

"Who are you?" shouted Zero pulling out his gun.

"I'm the devil and Lelouch is a fraud," said the man. "Bye." The man drew his own gun but Zero fired first. The blood colored man was struck right between the eyes, but didn't fall. All were stunned by this. The shock continued when the man put the gun in his own mouth and shot himself six times, laughing all the while. Suzaku felt like he could vomit in his own mask as the man laughed rivers of blood from his mouth without showing a single ounce of pain. The blood flow soon stopped but he continued to laugh.

"Damn my blood tastes good!" he laughed. He then ran down the hall towards the ballroom. Zero ran after him and nearly slipped on all the blood that was on the floor. The Black Knights were following close behind him though Kallen stayed with Nunnally.

"Follow the blood stained road," the man laughed in an obviously Britannian accent. He soon ran into the ballroom with his pursuers following him. When they entered, they found that they were under attack. The ballroom was filled with strange black creatures, their bodies were humanoid and completely black with pairs bright yellow eyes.

"What on earth are these things?" Chiba asked looking over the creatures as they begane to surround them.

"They are know the Heartless." The man said sitting on the throne at the center of the great hall. "They are beings that do not posses hearts."

"Don't posses hearts?" Nunally repeated with confusion.

"Yes my little pretty princess. They were human once but once their hearts were taken they became nothing but shells with out a soul." He said twirling a glass of wine in his hands.

One of the Heartless jumped at Nunally, immediately Sayako stood defensively in front of the young empress piercing the creatures head with a kunai. To everyone's shock the creature rose from the ground as if nothing had happened to it.

Everyone soon heard a loud roar of laughter and turned over to the man sitting on the throne. "Ahahahaha! Man do you honestly think your pitiful weapons can harm us!"

"Just who are you?" Suzaku demanded.

"Oh how rude of me, of course I missed my introduction." The man said before taking a bow.

He then grabbed Zero by the throat and pulled him away from his sword. Suzaku's 'live' command was telling him to run, but his enemy's grip was like iron.

"What are you?" Zero chocked.

"I'm the man who deserves the title that pretender Lelouch took," he answered. "He thinks that conquest is true evil, but true evil is the destruction of all life, whether it is Britannian, Japanese, or Chinese. I am here to remind the world or what true evil is. I am he who gives nightmares to cats and makes the angels cry blood. The deformer of souls and the eater of virgins. I am Amadeus Bloodbeard, and I am the true demon." He snapped his fingers and several of the camera's floated into the air surrounding Bloodbeard.

The Black Knights were being corralled like cattle and their weapons were running low on bullets. Even Xingkei the master swordsman, was succumbing to his illness and was easily captured by the monsters.

'I'm sorry Lelouch.' was all Suzaku could think.

His dearly departed friend whose memory was now being defiled had trusted him with the safety of Nunnally and the world's peace. His mind then thought of Nunnally and he was sure that Kallen would…

"Let us go!" cried Nunnally's voice.

Fear sent a shock all throughout Suzaku's body. Nunnally and Kallen were being dragged by two Heartless.

"Get your goddamn pincers off of us!" Kallen yelled.

The heartless dropped Nunnally at Bloodbeard's feet and had Kallen held apart from the others and took Zero off of Bloodbeard's hands.

"Well aren't you a pretty sight," Bloodbeard said as he stood over the crippled empress. "So your Lulu's baby sister eh?"

Nunnally gasped at mention of her departed brother.

"How should I begin this speech? How should any terrorist give his speech?" said Bloodbeard. "What does he start with? Does he start with who he is? What he fights for? Who he wants to destroy? I am a terrorist, a psychopath, and a cannibal. He said with nonchalant tone as the camera's hovered around the room capturing every word Bloodbeard said.

"For over a year, I have been forced to listen to your praising of Lelouch and his acts of faux evil," Bloodbeard continued. "I am here to claim the title that is rightfully mine. I will show the world what truly makes a demon. I and my army of Infected will lay siege to any nation that supports life, which indulges in the foolish ideals of freedom and peace, and continues to believe that Lelouch VI Britannia is a greater evil than Amadeus Bloodbeard. I know what you are thinking: 'who is this crazy man?'

"I am Amadeus Bloodbeard, he who holds the power of Geass. The Geass of Absolute Corruption."

Bloodbeard's eyes became pitch black as a darker version of the geass symbol shot from his eye towards a nearby plant. Everyone watched with horrified fascination as the plant became twisted and warped by the geass becoming black with several mouths opening from the branches.

"I have before me the Empress of the most powerful nation on Earth," Bloodbeard continued. "A nation built on corruption, lies, and conquest. Her brother was the emperor of this nation. The nation was a pawn in a game to trick the world into a ridiculous idea of peace and harmony that began with his death by this man Suzaku Kururugi."

Heartless who held Suzaku shattered his mask in its mandibles. Bloodbeard moved towards Zero and removed the damaged mask and the cloth mask under that, making sure the camera caught everything.

"A lie forged this peace," said Bloodbeard. "Lelouch was a fraud, a false demon, in my eyes that is a great sin. Any man who dares to falsify wickedness is nothing but a villain in the eyes of a true villain. Let not the sheep impersonate a lion, and let lions make their place known among sheep."

Bloodbeard walked to Nunnally and kicked her in the face.

"Leave her alone," shouted Suzaku. "If you want to kill someone then kill me you psychopath."

"Death is not punishment my friend life is a punishment for those who were not born…ah what the hell I just love torture. Bloodbeard said before he snapped is finger's. "Heartless, strip the empress please!"

"You bastard," Kallen yelled. "You evil bastard."

"Leave her alone," shouted Suzaku.

"Take me instead," Cornelia begged.

"Sorry but this adds insult to injury to me good friend Lelouch, whose grave I happily vandalized and whose mind I scarred." Bloodbeard taunted.

Kallen, Suzaku, and Nunnally only heard Bloodbeard say that he vandalized Lelouch's grave. Suzaku and Kallen's mind were then filling with rage and horror as the crowd of Heartless drew closer to Nunnally. The young empress's eyes were wide with horror while Bloodbeard's were mad with glee.

Then a voice rings out "Shotgun!" waves of blue energy bullets rained from the sky piercing the Heartless surrounding Nunnally causing them to fade away.

A tall figure dressed in black then stood protectively in front of Nunnally.

His face was not masked and could easily be recognized.

"Lelouch..." Kallen whispered in disbelief.

"It's about time that you showed up," laughed Bloodbeard. "I was beginning to get bored."

"Well, then what about us?! Spirit Gun!" A new voiced called out.

"Thunder roar!" Yelled a second.

A large blast of blue energy and a stream of yellow lighting shot forward incinerating even more of the Heartless as two new figures landed beside Lelouch. Everyone was in shock nothing they tried seemed to effect these monsters but these children were able to defeat them with ease.

"Well lookie lookie the the gangs all here." Bloodbeard said with a sinister smile.

Lelouch growled drawing his sword and charged at the tyrant with loud cry of rage. "Bloodbeard!" He yelled with rage.

Bloodbeard smirked as he created several spears of purple energy and launched them straight towards Lelouch. The black charged forward and the spears only passed threw him.

"What the hell!" Tamaki yelled.

"Those spears...they just went straight threw him." Villeta gasped.

The bloody tyrant grit his teeth in rage as he held up his hand. "Thousand Bloody Spears!" And true to form thousands of crimson red spears rained down from the sky and went straight towards Lelouch.

"Big brother!" Nunnally said with worry.

"Don't worry." Nunnally turned to the blond boy standing in front of her. " Lelouch will be fine just watch." He said reassuringly.

Lelouch saw the attack coming and jumped into the air. "Kage Bushin no jutsu!" Lelouch yelled causing large cloud of smoke to appear when it finally cleared instead of one there were now ten Lelouch's hovering in the air swiping away the spears.

Suzaku was at a loss for words. In all the years he had known Lelouch, the prince was never so fast or so strong.

"That's it!" Bloodbeard yelled forming a blade of black and red energy and jumped into the air rasing his sword to meet Lelouch's.

"Bloodbeard!" Lelouch shouted.

"Lamperouge!" Bloodbeard laughed as their swords met and sparks flew between them. Bloodbeard kicked the former demon emperor in the stomach pushing him back.

Lelouch's clenched his fist tightly causing a black flame to surround it before launching a stream of black fire towards his enemy only for Bloodbeard to swipe it away.

"Nice Try!" He yelled charging at Lelouch. The black Prince smirked as he vanished from Bloodbeard's sight only to appear right behind him.

"What!" Yelled Bloodbeard as Lelouch's sword slammed into his head slicing him in two.

"Alright he got him!" Cheered Tamaki.

The look of shock on the two halves of Bloodbeard soon became to dark smile. "Think Again!" He laughed as both halves connected. "Sorry but it takes more than that to kill me boy!" Bloodbeard reformed his sword and was about to attack again when suddenly a black pillar of energy emerged between the two warriors and a new figure stood before everyone he was a young man the same age as Lelouch and Suzaku, he had long blond hair the reached down to his lower back and wore a pure white cloak.

"You! Why are you here!?" Bloodbeard demanded but the young man said nothing.

"It's time to return now Amadeus." He said with calm tone.

"Your not going anywhere!" Lelouch said as he charged at the two. His eyes widened as large gush of blood burst from his body and Bloodbeard's ally stood holding a long-handled cruciform broadsword.

The young Britannia fell to the ground blood leaking from his wounds watching as the two vanished in flash of light.

Suzaku and Kallen immediately went to Lelouch's side. Kallen's eyes were focused on her wounded beloved as she tried to stop his bleeding.

Naruto and Davis both shared and concerned look for their friend but they knew this battle was far from done.

...

 **Well his the second chapter of my D-WARRIORs story this arc is inspired by the great Code Geass Redemption and Madness by patrickthenobleman please be sure to look up his story if your a Code Geass fan or even a Hellsing fan because this story it features a lot of Hellsing elements but all in all its a great story and the antagonist of this arc is also his creation.**

Sent from Fast notepad


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Sneak peek, this is another sneak peek this time for an upcoming Naruto crossover with the original Yugioh Series, also all the ,existing summonings Fusion, Synchro and Xyz will be used aswell. This story centers around Naruto and his group of duelist who go by the name the Seven Deadly Sins, this will be a mass crossover story with characters from other name taking the positions of seven deadly sins. Its still development but I'd like to see how people would feel about it first before I post it.**

 **Main Pairing**

 **Naruto x Hinata x femSasuke-(Satsuki) x ? x ?**

 **Yugi x Tea maybe Rebecca aswell**

 **Joey x Mai**

 **Seto x Kisara**

Dark rain clouds covered the bright city of Domino as ran fell down hard through out the city. Within the Kame Game Shop were two young boys, the first boy was 12 years with spiked blond hair and sapphire blue eyes but his most noticeable features were his six whisker like scars across this face. Beside him was a younger boy of 8 with a rather odd spiky tri-coloured hair and violet eyes. These two were Naruto and Yugi Muto.

"And so the brave heroes untied together and vanquished the great evil for all time and peace returned to the land for all time." Naruto said finishing his tale of adventure to his younger brother.

"Again, again!" Yugi yelled bouncing up on Naruto's bed with an excited look on his face.

Naruto laughed at his brothers excitement, Yugi always loved to hear his brothers fantasy stories, and Naruto enjoyed telling them, he loved his younger brother more than anything and loved to make him smile. The two would always spend time together playing the many games they're grandfather owned from all over the world, just recently they're grandfather had brought a valuable treasure from Egypt known as the Millennium Puzzle legend told that who ever solved the puzzle woul be granted they're hearts greatest desire. Solomon had given it to Naruto but he decided to give it to Yugi knowing his brother could solve it and hopefully it would grant his wish for true friends.

"Please can you tell me another story onii-sama, please!" Yugi begged.

"Sorry Yugi, I'm still a feeling a bit under the weather." Naruto said scratching his cheek. Recently the older Muto brother hadn't been feeling very well but for some reason couldn't figure out the cause of it.

Yugi stopped jumping up and down, and had a sad look on his face. "Oh...okay, hope you feel better oni-san." Yugi hopped out of Naruto's bed and began to walk out the room.

"Yugi!" Naruto called out stopping his brother, Naruto pulled open his drawer pulled out something. "I was saving this for your birthday buuuuut." Naruto smiled as he handed Yugi his early gift.

Yugi's eyes widened in amazement as he gazed at the item his brother had given him. It was the Duel Monster card he had been searching all over for the Dark Magician. Yugi's hands shook as his brother handed him the card and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Wow! For me...you bought this for me!?" Yugi asked with pure joy. Naruto smiled and ruffled his brothers hair.

"Of course, I knew how much you wanted it so I searched all over till I got it." Naruto said happy to see his brother smile. "Oh and I made ya this." He then pulled out a small wooden boat

"It's called the S.S Yugi, I remembered how much you liked that toy ship back in the toy store, so I decided you build you your own." Naruto said as e gave his brother his boat.

"Wow! I love it, can I sail it oni-san!?" Yugi asked eagerly.

"Of course you can." Naruto said.

Yugi was about to rush out the door excited to play with his new toy before his brother called out to him. "Yugi!" He shouted stopping Yugi before giving him a small smile. "Be careful okay." He said he always worried about his brothers well being.

"Sure, I will oni-san." Yugi smiled as he left the room.

Naruto sighed with relief before he felt a sharp pain in his right arm and clenched it tightly. 'Damn it...it's happening again. Where is the pain coming from?' Naruto thought. Ever since he'd got sick he had this strange pain in his right arm, but he couldn't figure out why.

(Meanwhile with Yugi.)

The younger Muto brother was runing to catch up with his boat, but the boat runs faster. About 30 meters ahead, Yugi saw an open storm drain ahead. "Oh, no!" Yugi shouted, trying to catch his boat.

Yugi saw his boat, almost near the storm drain. Yugi quickly got back up, trying to catch his boat. But his boat fell into the storm drain, in the darkness, never to be seen again.

"No..." Yugi said downcast, his brother had worked so hard to make the ship for him, and now he had lost it less than a few minutes after he gave it to him, Yugi felt the rain, coming down harder, and decides to go home knowing his brother was going to be upset with him for losing the boat.

As he made his way back to the game shop he suddenly heard the sound of laughter. Yugi slowly turned around and found himself staring into a pair of bright yellow eyes.

(Kame Game Shop-Naruto's Room)

Naruto was sitting in bed shifting through his duel monsters deck before a feeling off utter dread went through him.

'NARUTO-NI!'

Naruto's eyes shot wide open before he jumped out of bed and rushed out the door and out into the rain, he didn't care if he was in only in his pajamas and ran through the streets searching frantically for his little brother he search soon came to an end as he stopped clod in his tracks his eyes wide as they could as he looked at the fallen body of his little brother laying on the cold side walk his eyes now dull and lifeless. Standing over him a rather short man dressed in a long white coat with a blue collar and gold trim, underneath a yellow shirt with black lining, white gloves, and black and red shoes. He had red hair and crimson blood red lipstick.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the man before him his normal blue eyes soon changed to crimson red with slits, his teeth began sharper and his whiskers more defined.

"What...have...you done!?" Naruto demanded his voice deeper and full of rage as he glared at the man with absolute hatred.

The man said nothing, all he did was chuckle and laugh. "Do you wish to save your baby brother?" The man said to Naruto in a rather taunting tone.

"I don't give a damn about your stupid game, I just want you to undo whatever you did to my brother!" Naruto shouted his anger reaching it's breaking point.

"Hehehehe, if you want to save him you need to play the game." The man said teasingly holding up a deck of cards. "Its a game you know very well..."

Naruto reached into his pocket and gripped his deck tightly. "A duel...that's what you want?"

The man only chuckled more. "Oh no, not me. This is all the will of my master. This is all for the sake of his resurrection." The man said as a sadistic grin spread a cross his face. "And your soul shall prove to be a most satisfying meal."

'Naruto-sama be careful this is no ordinary man, if fact a doubt he's even human.' A spirit from within Naruto's deck spoke while the blond boy simply glared the man in front of him.

"I don't care if he's a man, demon or even kami himself. No body hurts my little brother and lives." Naruto said glaring at the man...the monster before him who had harmed his little brother.

Naruto walked over to Yugi gently picking him up before setting him down leaning on a nearby tree a safe distance from the danger.

"Alright Pennywise let's play this game." Naruto said in calmer tone.

"Oooh! Pennywise, are you a fan of IT? I enjoyed the novel, and the series very much." The clown man laughed only serving to infuriate Naruto more.

"I'm done with you talking let's go." Naruto said holding up his deck.

The jester simply chuckled and snapped his fingers. Suddenly a dome of pure darkness surrounded them shielding them from the rain around them.

"Now shall we begin." The jester said with a smile.

"Before we start, shouldn't I learn your name?" Naruto asked.

The man tapped his chin humming at Naruto's question. "Well how about you simply call me Pennywise since you seem okay with it." The jester now taking on the name of the famed evil clown.

"Fine then!" Naruto said

"Duel!" Both shouted at the same time.

Naruto: 2000

Pennywise: 2000

'Just hold on Yugi.' Naruto looked over to his unconscious brother before his eyes fell on the clown in front of him. 'This bastard is gonna pay.'

 **...Sneak Peek End.**

 **That's all I've got so far, most troubling is finding out the characters to use for the Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **Sins so far established**

 **Naruto: Fox Sin of Death**

 **Lelouch: Raven Sin of Pride(Code Geass)**

 **Natsu: Dragon Sin of Gluttony(Fairytail)**

 **Davis: Serpent Sin of Envy(Digimon)**

 **Other Sin Choices I've picked up**

 **Gohan: Ape Sin of Wrath(Dbz)**

 **Jotaro Kujo: Wolf Sin of Sloth(Jojo's Bizzar Adventure)**

 **Issei Hyodou**


End file.
